Leyendas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: No pairing. Universo Alterno. Itachi siempre ha sido muy presionado por sus padres y su maestra está muy preocupada por el niño, debido a que tiene una autoestima muy baja ¿Qué más puede pasar cuando éste escuche los planes secretos de su padre? One Shot


**Leyendas**

**Capítulo único**

El jardín de infancia de la ciudad de Konoha se hallaba a rebosar ese día, pues todos los padres al ser día libre, se habían ido a disfrutar y por supuesto, no podían llevarse a sus niños a un paseo romántico por el parque. No así los padres de Itachi Uchiha, quienes jamás podrían haber pensado en desperdiciar su tiempo paseando por ahí y que se encontraban muy ocupados en sus trabajos.

El padre de Itachi, Fugaku, era el jefe de la policía de la ciudad y todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a buscar criminales peligrosos y hacer arrestos; mientras que su madre, Mikoto, siendo ama de casa, se quedaba todos los días a hacer los quehaceres del hogar. Y aunque ambos querían y apreciaban mucho a su hijo, eran raras las ocasiones en que se lo demostraban, pues según Fugaku, si Itachi se confiaba terminaría siendo un mediocre y nada deshonraría más a la familia que un primogénito mediocre.

Por lo consiguiente, Itachi se había criado siendo un niño un tanto frío y calculador, al que le exigían demasiado y el cual, a su corta edad de 10 años, ya era considerado un genio. Tanto era su ingenio, que a pesar de su edad, sus padres ya se estaban planteando el hacerlo entrar a la secundaria, porque después de todo ¿quién necesitaría los conocimientos de primaria cuando uno ya sabía hacer ecuaciones cuadráticas?

A Itachi le complacía mucho que sus padres le reconocieran los méritos que había logrado a base de sudor y sangre, pero no sólo quería eso de ellos. A veces miraba a su alrededor, cuando salía del jardín de infancia y se preguntaba el por qué de que sus padres no fueran como los de todos los demás, el por qué de que sus padres raramente le abrazaran como a los otros niños, pero sí le regañaran si sacaba una décima menos de su promedio normal... ¿Por qué sus padres lo regañaban como a los niños normales, pero no lo querían como a los mismos? Su mente, aunque de un genio, nunca había podido descifrarlo.

Lo único que sí sabía, era que debía seguir yendo al colegio y ser alguien de provecho, o ante su padre no sería nada menos que basura, cosa en la que temía convertirse, porque si ya eran pocas las muestras de afecto y reconocimiento, siendo basura no tendría ni una.

En eso estaba pensando, mientras jugaba distraídamente con una de las piezas del rompecabezas que estaba armando, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Itachi-kun, acércate, vamos a leer un rato! -lo llamó una de las profesoras desde el otro lado del salón, donde ya estaban todos los niños sentados alrededor de ella, esperando por su cuento.

— No me apetece ir, gracias -contestó el niño, tratando de hacer como que se interesaba mucho en su rompecabezas.

— Itachi-kun, por favor -pidió la mujer e hizo amago de levantarse, con lo que los niños empezaron a protestar- Por favor -repitió y su voz cantarina repiqueteó por todo el salón.

Itachi dejó caer la pieza que estaba punto de poner y se levantó de la silla con gesto de hastío, mientras la profesora sonreía maternalmente; había decidido que la mejor forma de mantener entretenidos a los niños era contándoles un cuento, pues eran tantos ese día, que no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos a todos y si les leía, al menos los tendría a todos a la vista.

El Uchiha se sentó detrás de una niña pelirroja y después le indicó a la maestra, con un gesto de la cabeza, que podía empezar. La mujer los observó por un momento y después cogió un libro del estante que estaba detrás de ella y lo abrió en una página al azar, cosa de la que nadie se dio cuenta, a excepción de Itachi, que sabía que ese libro estaba completamente en blanco por la página que lo había abierto y al que le dio cierta curiosidad aquél gesto.

— Bien, niños ¿alguien conoce la leyenda de Amaterasu? -preguntó la profesora, mirándolos a todos, expectante, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Los niños negaron con la cabeza y se quedaron mirándola, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- ¿Nadie? -repitió con cierto dejo de decepción en la voz- ¿Ni siquiera tú, Itachi-kun?

Itachi, que había estado mirando el libro con gesto ausente, dio un leve respingo antes de volver la vista a la maestra.

— Amaterasu es la diosa del sol -contestó automáticamente.

— Bien -le sonrió ella- ¿Y qué más?

— Cómo que... "¿Qué más?" -inquirió él, un tanto asombrado.

— Sí, Itachi ¿qué más sabes de Amaterasu?

— Nada más, profesora -respondió él y un cierto miedo se transmitió en su voz ¿Acaso había algo más que debía saber?

— «Mediocre» -susurró una voz en su cabeza y por momentos perdió el hilo de lo que iba diciendo la profesora- «No quiero un hijo mediocre»

— ... y bueno, lo que les quiero contar hoy es la leyenda de la diosa Amaterasu -escuchó de pronto el niño y se enderezó todo lo que pudo para ver a la profesora, siempre pensando «No voy a ser un mediocre»- Como bien dijo Itachi-kun, que es muy listo -la mujer le dirigió un gesto amable- Amaterasu es la diosa del Sol, en nuestra religión que es el Shintoismo.

Los niños hicieron un gran « ¡Ohhhh!» ante aquella revelación, pero Itachi se mantuvo impasible mientras sus compañeros comentaban y señalaban al Sol, que entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta. Eso ya lo sabía y no le interesaba demasiado, lo que necesitaba oír era aquello que aún no conocía, lo que lo diferenciaría de ser un «mediocre» o un «hombre de provecho»; y estaba comenzando a hartarse de que la profesora los dejara hablar sin continuar su historia.

— ¿Y luego qué, profesora? -se atrevió a preguntar, pasado un minuto de que sus compañeros empezaran a hablar.

— ¡Ah, sí! -exclamó ella y alzó el libro sobre su cara, con lo que los niños se callaron al instante, ansiosos por oír una historia- Bien, como les decía, Amaterasu es la Diosa del Sol, pero no siempre fue así ¿saben?

» Hace mucho tiempo -comenzó a contar- cuando Japón apenas estaba empezando a construir sus cimientos, los dioses vagaban por la tierra y tenían sus palacios en la misma, con lo cual convivían con los humanos. Amaterasu acababa de nacer y tenía dos hermanos llamados Susanôo y Tsukuyomi, ellos vivían en armonía, por así decirlo, cada uno en sus respectivos palacios.

Pero un buen día, Susanôo llegó borracho al palacio de su hermana, Amaterasu, y empezó a destruirlo, sin siquiera importarle -la profesora hizo una pausa y bajó el libro para que le pudieran ver el rostro, Itachi se encontraba sumamente interesado y no dejó de observarla hasta que ésta calló a sus compañeros que exclamaban «¡Qué malo!»- Él destruyó sus campos de arroz, llenó todos sus canales de irrigación e incluso lanzó excrementos a sus palacios y templos. Y aunque ella le rogó que se detuviera, él no lo hizo. Por lo cual su palacio quedó destruido y todos quienes vivían en el, a excepción de la misma Amaterasu, murieron.

Amaterasu se encontraba furiosa y como castigo a su hermano y a la humanidad, se encerró en una cueva, donde nadie más pudo disfrutar del resplandor que ésta emitía y la tierra se sumió en una oscuridad interminable. Los demás dioses también estaban enfadados y preocupados por el mundo, pues éste empezaba a marchitarse y los malos espíritus aumentaban por montones, por lo que decidieron hacer cualquier cosa para sacar a la Diosa de su encierro.

Así pues, se reunieron todos fuera de la cueva y pusieron un espejo delante de ella, pero por más que le suplicaron que saliera, Amaterasu no los obedeció, por lo que buscaron otras formas. Otra de las diosas, la diosa de la danza, se puso a bailar sobre una roca y el resto de los dioses le aplaudieron y animaron. Amaterasu decidió echar un vistazo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, y le preguntó al que estaba más cerca de la entrada. Este le contestó que había una nueva diosa. Cuando Amaterasu preguntó quien era, este señaló al espejo, y esta, que nunca había visto su reflejo, se quedó absorta en la imagen.

Estaba tan fascinada con la imagen que se distrajo y los dioses aprovecharon para sellar la cueva en la que había estado escondida, para después tratar de convencerla de que regresara al plano celestial. Cuando dejó de esconderse, envió a su nieto a pacificar Japón y su bisnieto Jinmu se convirtió en el primer emperador.

Es así como se fundó Japón y como nosotros ahora podemos disfrutar del Sol, esto nos enseña que a veces nosotros mismos brillamos tanto que no nos damos cuenta y nos hacemos de menos cuando en realidad valemos más, por eso hay que aprender que un error no es malo, que nuestro propio brillo siempre es bueno para los demás y que con eso basta, que no nos podemos exigir brillar más. «

— ¡Ohhhh! -volvieron a decir los niños, aunque en realidad habían entendido poco y nada de lo que ella les había relatado.

— ¿Les ha gustado? -preguntó la profesora, poniéndose de pie.

Los niños asintieron rítmicamente antes de desperdigarse por el salón, pero Itachi se quedó plantado en su sitio, con un extraño sentimiento dentro. Las últimas palabras de la maestra le habían parecido sumamente misteriosas y quería saber qué significaba eso de «no nos podemos exigir brillar más».

Se acercó a ella, tras levantarse un tanto confundido y ésta le sonrió por toda respuesta, pues había contado aquella historia sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor, debido a que la última vez que había hablado con sus padres acerca de él, no le había parecido que éstos lo trataran como a un niño normal y cuando se había detenido a observarlo mejor, se había dado cuenta de que aquél trato poco normal le estaba haciendo daño al niño.

— Profesora Nanami -la llamó él, sentándose frente a ella- ¿Qué quiso decir con «no nos podemos exigir brillar más»?

— Ven, Itachi-kun -pidió la mujer, haciendo gestos desde la mesa, para que se acercara- Quiero que te mires aquí -le ofreció un pequeño espejo que había estado guardando en su bolso- Dime ¿qué ves?

El niño consideró que la pregunta era estúpida, así que no contestó y siguió observándose en el espejo, que pronto se fue deformando, pasando de sus rasgos infantiles hasta hacerse el rostro de un hombre mayor, su padre, que lo miraba lleno de ira.

— «Mediocre» -dijo por fin Itachi, alejando el espejo de su rostro.

La profesora se sobresaltó al oír ello y miró con los ojos desorbitados al niño, furiosa con sus padres, pues habían llevado su concepto de perfección hasta niveles alarmantes y su hijo estaba pagando con su autoestima aquél terrible estigma.

— Escúchame, Itachi, tú no eres ningún mediocre -la mujer volvió a acercarle el espejo- Mírate ahí, Itachi. Eres un niño excepcional, eres un genio a tu edad ¿por qué crees que eres mediocre? Bueno, no importa por qué lo crees o quién te hizo creerlo, a eso se refiere la leyenda, no puedes brillar más, no te puedes exigir tanto, cariño, hasta tú necesitas lo que los otros niños, porque eres un niño, amor –repuso- Y los niños necesitan amor, no estudios intensivos.

Itachi no respondió su pregunta, se limitó a seguir mirándose en el espejito y notó que las mejillas le ardían a cada segundo que pasaba bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora. Y a ella no le importó que el niño no le contestara, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

— Itachi, si no te gusta la vida que tienes, sabes que hay formas de arreglarlo ¿verdad? –comentó la mujer.

— Sí, profesora –se limitó a decir él, pues no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ella le dijera para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, después de todo ¿ella qué sabía de su familia y de los estándares que debía cumplir frente a su padre? Nada absolutamente.

— Entonces, si tienes un problema vendrás a verme, ¿cierto?

— Sí, profesora –volvió a contestar él.

— Bien, entonces puedes irte, Itachi, sigue con tu rompecabezas y ya… ya me lo enseñaras cuando termines –trató de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo.

El niño se alejó tan pronto le fue posible de la mujer, no sin antes dejar el espejo en la mesita que tenía enfrente. Le había gustado muchísimo la leyenda de Amaterasu, pero eso no justificaba que la maestra fuera una entrometida, por lo que se encontraba muy enfadado con ella.

Y se encargó de mostrárselo los días siguientes, cuando sus padres iban a hacer los trámites para cambiarlo a una escuela superior, mostrándole que él, un Uchiha, no iba a "dejar de brillar" sólo por ser un niño. No, él nunca se iba a dar por vencido.

— Me complace mucho ver que Itachi ha hecho hasta lo imposible para darle honor a su familia –le comentó Fugaku a la profesora, el último día de clases- Estoy seguro que en cuanto entre a la escuela secundaria demostrará aún más su noble sangre y su temple para los estudios.

— Sí… -respondió la maestra, mirando al niño que sonreía satisfecho a su padre- Aunque realmente lamento mucho que Itachi se tenga que marchar… ya sabe, es un niño, ¿no debería pasar más tiempo con otros niños de su edad?

Fugaku arqueó las cejas tanto que casi tocaron su cabello, aquella mujer seguía siendo muy impertinente, por lo que veía.

— Mi hijo ya tendrá oportunidad de hacer amigos cuando termine sus estudios, ¿o acaso no son ustedes los que dicen eso? ¿Que la escuela es para estudiar, no para socializar? –puntualizó el hombre mirándola con desdén.

— Sí, sí –admitió ella por pura cortesía- Pero no lo llevamos a límites tan extremos ¿sabe? Si Itachi se quedara un año o dos más con nosotros, seguramente haría muchos amiguitos, todavía tiene mucho tiempo para ir a la secundaria.

— Usted no tiene ambición –repuso fríamente el hombre- Quizás por eso terminó siendo una maestrita, pero mi hijo no terminará así, que le quede claro, Itachi se va y punto. Muy buenas tardes.

Esa fue la última vez que Itachi vio la cara triste de la profesora Nanami, pues en ningún momento de las vacaciones de verano le permitieron ir a visitarla, porque debía concentrarse en estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la escuela secundaria.

Siempre terminaba durmiéndose hasta muy tarde porque sus padres lo animaban a seguir enfrascado en gruesos volúmenes de matemáticas y física, pero a él no le importaba mucho con tal de tenerlos felices y por ser algún día un ejemplo a seguir para su hermano menor, Sasuke, quien apenas tenía tres años.

El día de la prueba se despertó sobresaltado, como si alguien le hubiera gritado en el oído y aunque trató de volver a dormirse no lo logró. Sus padres ya lo esperaban en el comedor y le recordaron que de esa prueba dependía el futuro de su familia, para gran desasosiego del niño, que se encontraba aún más nervioso después de aquel recordatorio.

Cuando llegó al edificio en el cual debía hacer su examen, algunas horas más tarde, se encontró con que era el único niño allí, pero no le sorprendió demasiado, pues todos siempre le recordaban que era un genio. Aunque eso no le impidió sentirse un tanto incómodo entre muchachos mucho más grandes y maduros que él, que no paraban de tomarle el pelo por su edad.

Sin embargo, trató de hacer oídos sordos a la mayoría de sus comentarios y cuando se sentó frente a su examen por fin se sintió en su elemento. Pronto descubrió que se sabía todas las preguntas y eso aumentó su confianza, mientras rellenaba los reactivos del examen.

Incluso fue el primero en terminar y entregar, lo que le ganó algunas bromas más por parte de los que no habían terminado. Pero, por supuesto, sus críticas volvieron a rebotar en él, que estaba sonriente y hasta un tanto orgulloso, porque él sí que entraría en la secundaria y algunos de los que se burlaban no.

Estaba seguro que obtendría una plaza en la escuela secundaria de Konoha, pero tuvo que esperar algunas semanas para saberlo.

Cuando el correo llegó ese día, Itachi se encontraba desayunando y sintió como si la garganta se le sacara cuando su madre anunció que había llegado su carta de aceptación o rechazo.

El niño se la arrebató de las manos, muerto de curiosidad y la abrió con las manos temblorosas, para encontrar que, como él lo había predicho, lo habían aceptado en el colegio. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo felicitó por su logro, debido a que había sacado la mayor puntuación en el examen.

— ¡Se lo enseñaré a papá! –anunció el niño, soltándose del abrazo de su madre y corriendo por la casa hasta el despacho, donde Fugaku atendía a alguien.

— Bien, hay muchos planes para el cuerpo de policía y la familia Uchiha está dispuesta a colaborar en lo que usted planea, señor –logró escuchar Itachi, aunque sin querer, del otro lado de la puerta.

— Eso espero, Fugaku, Konoha cambiará de manos, aunque nos costará años y años para poder lograrlo –le contestó una voz a su padre.

— Cuente con ello, entonces, señor –lo despidió Fugaku e Itachi corrió a esconderse, pues sabía que no debían enterarse de que él los había escuchado.

Entonces los escuchó salir al pasillo y después de despedirse de su madre, el señor salió de la casa junto con su padre, que se encontraba muy satisfecho. Aunque en esos tiempos Itachi no estaba muy al corriente de lo que sucedía en su ciudad, algo le indicaba que no era nada bueno, pero él no podía hacer nada más y pronto se le borró aquella conversación, cuando su padre volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el despacho.

— ¡Papá, papá! –lo llamó, mientras corría hacia el con el papel en las manos- ¡Me han aceptado, me han aceptado!

— Eres digno de llamarte mi hijo –contestó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa- Muy bien, Itachi, esta familia confió en ti y haz demostrado ser digno de ser llamado un Uchiha –y entonces su padre hizo algo que él nunca pudo imaginar que haría: lo abrazó- Ya verás, cuando esta familia, este clan… culmine sus planes, entonces tendrás lo que te mereces hijo.

Itachi nunca entendió esas palabras, durante los años siguientes mientras iba a la escuela secundaria y después a la preparatoria, nunca pensó en ellas, no hasta que tuvo 13 años de edad cuando tuvo que decidir su camino, muy lejos del clan al que había matado.

Debido a que su padre, su madre… todos habían tenido lo que merecían.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hummmm, hola, supongo. Bien, se preguntarán por qué estoy publicando esta historia, pues bueno, es simple, es para un concurso, si por mi fuera, todos ustedes saben que hubiera escrito de Neji o hubiera enviado la que escribí del mismo hace algún tiempo, pero no me dieron a elegir de quién escribir y después de que un dado me desfavoreciera, terminé escribiendo de Itachi. Como pueden notar, el concurso es de Universos Alternos aunque en este no se distingue mucho ¿verdad?

La verdad es que me costó trabajo adaptar una idea a este personaje, porque me había tocado escribir su niñez y bueno, no me pude imaginar a Itachi de niño, así que creo que me salí un poco de carácter, aun así, espero que les guste y si leen esto, me dejen un pequeño comentario.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Nos estaremos leyendo, pronto actualizaré Perdido en tus ojos, que lo dejé muy al aire.

Ja ne!


End file.
